vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shulk
|-|Xenoblade 1= |-|Xenoblade 2= Summary Shulk (Japanese: シュルク, Shuruku; English dub: /ˈʃʊlk/) is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles. He likes to think things through and is very methodical in his approach to most situations. He was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the Monado, and as a young man has become a budding researcher set on unlocking the sword's secrets. He first wields the sacred weapon when his home, Colony 9, is attacked by Mechon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 5-B | 5-B | Low 2-C Name: Shulk Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Homs, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Weapon Mastery, Precognition and Clairvoyance (Can utilize visions of the near or far future on what will exactly happen), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation (Via Monado Shield), Power Nullification (Via Monado Purge), Paralysis Inducement (Monado Purge paralyzes the target), Statistics Reduction, Healing (Via Light Heal), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Attack), Fire Manipulation (Via Blaze Attack), Ice Manipulation (Via Chill Attack), Perception Manipulation (Can dull his targets perceptions with Monado purge), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Attack), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical forms), Status Effect Inducement (Via Bind), Attack Reflection (via Spike), and Absorption (Via HP Steal), Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, and One Hit Kill (The ether gems allows him to be resistant to these abilities when equipped), Possession (Was able to wield the Monado without being possessed by Zanza) | Same as before, plus Extrasensory Perception, Air Manipulation (Via Monado Cyclone), | Same as before, plus Acausality (Type 2 unable to be seen through Precognition of Zanza during their fight, and was capable of retaining his memories after the universal reset), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a Soul) | All previous abilities, plus Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Can defeat Telethians, who are able to oneshot faced mechons, who are superior to low level mechon that were capable of destroying Colony 9's Artillery Cannons) | Planet level (It's the same Monado that the Bionis used, which can exert this much power) | Planet level (Defeated Dickson, but he needed help from the other party members) | Universe level+ (Defeated Zanza, Alvis stated the Monado could disrupt the very fabric of existence, both the material and immaterial, warped reality on a universal scale) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to the Bionis, who can move at this speed) | FTL+ (He was running around the solar system and covering absurd distances like running from the moon to Mars in seconds) | FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Large Building level (Can tank attacks from Telethians) | Planet level (Comparable to Bionis) | Planet level (Tanked blows from Dickson) | Universe level+ (Tanked blows from Zanza, who created his own universe) Stamina: High (Can run for entire days without tiring) | Very high Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Monado to Universal+ with Monado III. Standard Equipment: Monado, various clothes and boots. Intelligence: Gifted (Is a tech-savvy guy who can fix many broken tools with great results. Can come up with different strategies mid-combat to deal with certain situations as well as being able to discover more about the Monado than any Homs in Colony 9) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Techniques/Attacks: Monado Arts: *'Buster:' Powerful attack with a larger blade. Deals double the damage to Mechon and Machina. *'Enchant:' Strengthens the weapons of the party. Allows normal weapons to damage Mechon. *'Shield:' Generates a barrier that protects himself from any incoming attacks. *'Speed:' Gives the target a greater chance to dodge physical attacks via enhancing their speed. *'Purge:' Ranged ether blast that inflicts Aura Seal and nullifies Spike effects. *'Armour:' Reduces physical and ether damage taken. *'Cyclone:' Damages all enemies around the user and inflicts topple on enemies suffering from break. *'Eater:' Strips away enemy buffs and causes bleed damage in a frontal cone. Normal Techniques: *'Slit Edge:' Damages single target. Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence. *'Back Slash:' Damages single target. Attacking the target's back will cause double damage. *'Light Heal:' Restores HP. *'Shaker Edge' Damages single target, Dazes if target is Toppled *'Air Slash:' Damage and inflict Break on a single target. A side hit may reduce their speed. *'Shadow Eye:' Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical arts. *'Battle Soul:' Sacrifices half of Shulk's HP to refill a portion of his talent gauge. *'Stream Edge' Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break. Key: Monado | Monado II | Replica Monado | Monado III Gallery Monado 2.jpg|Monado II Replica Monado.jpg|Replica Monado Monado III.jpg|Monado III Others Notable Victories: Rex (Xenoblade) Rex's profile (Both were Low 2-C) Zanku (Akame ga Kill!) Zanku's profile (Monado 1 Shulk was used and speed was equalized) Impmon (Digimon) Impmon's Profile (Monado l Shulk was used and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Ness (Earthbound) Ness’ profile (Low 2-C versions are used and speed is equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Aether Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2